pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Red Onion
I think all the onion articles should be merged together or with their respective pikmin acticles also can anyone find a picture of a dormant onion to add?PaperLuigi716 17:49, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :1)No 2) What? ~Crystal Lucario~ 19:58, 2 July 2008 (UTC) #1 there isn't enough to say about each individuel onion for them to have seperate acticles, they'd fit best with one uniform acticle or in the pikmin they produce's acticle ex. in the red pikmin acticle have a section called red onion and/or the onion article mentioned above, the uniform one #2 I mean a picture of an onion when it's brown and in the ground, like the begginning of Pikmin 1 PaperLuigi716 20:26, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :There is: onion. I might get that picture. Maybe. Possibly tomorrow, if I remember. could we take the three onions and put their articles into "onion"? as sections instead of articles? PaperLuigi716 20:32, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Green, I'm surprised you didn't mention this. We didn't used to have separate Onion articles, but a little while back, someone made a Blue Onion page. I guess we couldn't think of any reason why not to have it and made articles for the other ones. ::I say it it fine... ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:48, 3 July 2008 (UTC) so... do we vote or something? is there a way to decide? PaperLuigi716 16:37, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Sysops choose... ~Crystal Lucario~ 18:08, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::No, no; they don't. Sysops/admins have no say greater than that of any other member of the community, only the responsiblity of acting on behalf of the community as it itself decides. I say that it's fine to have the three and the main article, and this is why: it's similar to having family pages for enemies, then separate enemy pages: the family provides a quick overview, a summary, the enemy pages a more detailed look at the subject. In this case, the individual onion pages have locations and how to find them, whereas onion does not. ::Also, it's probably easier to have some information in shorter articles. If, say, someone wanted to locate the Yellow Onion in Pikmin 1, they could find it more easily on a page that has more specific information about a narrower subject than on a page with much more information. The onion page would be harder to make it clear where the information is on the page if it's all put there. ::What does everyone else think, then? When you put it that way, I guess it makes more sense, maybe we should keep them separate, just make them longer and/or more detailed? to me they look unfinished PaperLuigi716 20:01, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Eh? Why not? ~Crystal Lucario~ 00:22, 4 July 2008 (UTC) so has anyone got any article extending ideas? PaperLuigi716 02:38, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Not really... ~Crystal Lucario~ 13:26, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Remove the Article I moved the information from this article to the Onion article. I have also done the same with the other Onion pages. So moderators/administrator, please delete this and the other Onion colored articles.------ Pikmin 1254